


No Love Lost (L.L.)

by crocodilepatronus



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Exes, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodilepatronus/pseuds/crocodilepatronus
Summary: a private conversation in Lex's office that happens a while after Lois and Lex have broken up, but just after Lex has met a certain handsome Kansas reporter who has recently become part of the Daily Planet staff. Flirtation, teasing, and Lois and Lex are "amicable" exes.





	No Love Lost (L.L.)

Lois sat on the edge of his desk. “What’s your interest in Clark? Romantic..? Sexual?”

 

“Homicidal.” Lex answered casually.

 

Lois let out a sharp bark of a laugh. Lex liked that. A smart woman with a sharp laugh. Or maybe he just liked it on Lois.

 

“I could pay you to give me information on him.” Lex said with an optimistic lilt in his voice, knowing full well Lois would shoot him down.

 

“What do I look like?” she sneered.

 

Lex turned the pen between his fingers contemplatively, assuming an air of nonchalance as he avoided her eyes. “A _reporter_. You could _report_ back to me what he does with his time. Nothing harmful. Just who he sees, where he goes…”

 

Lois took the pen out of his hands and dropped it in the trash, smiling smugly at him. “The day I take money from you, pigs will fly, Luthor.”

 

Lex frowned. The pen was a Montblanc. It cost more than Lois could make in a year and it had still had ink in it. He steepled his fingers instead and shot her the most withering look he could ever give Lois- which was toned down considerably from the glares he could bestow on anyone else. “Then give back the sports car I bought you. I see you’re still driving it.”

 

Bright red. With a convertible top. He wasn’t sure if she was flirting with him or taunting him when she pulled up to press events in it.

 

“I figured I earned that one.” Lois said with a shrug, examining her nails.

 

“Is that so? I always thought our arrangement was _mutually_ rewarding.” Lex said, tone dripping with innuendo before cutting to the chase, “Or at least I assumed you wouldn’t _fake_ an orgasm for _my_ benefit.”

 

Lois smiled and leaned over the desk, dropping her hand on to his lap and smoothing up his inner thigh. “Oh, I liked _that_ part.” she breathed. Her hand trailed up, pressing against the center of his stomach, up to his sternum. “It was hearing you talk about yourself all the time that bored the fuck out of me.”

 

Lex’s composure didn’t break but he shifted slightly in his chair, the line of his mouth going thin.

 

Lois sat back, taking the touch away and slid off the desk. “Forget the sports car, I should win a nobel peace prize for having to put up with that.”

 

She fluffed her hair with one hand and straightened her skirt before picking her purse up off the ground and heading towards the door, waving over her shoulder. “Well, ciao for now, Luthor. It’s been real. Can’t wait to see you on Monday to ask you about that shell company making bids on Queen Industry stocks. Try not to sweat through your suit.”

 

Lex leaned back in his chair, admiring the curves of her retreating form. “I look forward to it as always, Lane. And while you’re at it-“

 

She paused at the door, looking over her shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

 

Lex let the corners of his lips turn up slightly. “Bring Clark with you.”

 

Lois rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. When it clicked shut, Lex picked the pen out of the trash and placed it back in the center of his desk.


End file.
